LUNA ROJA
by taia himura
Summary: Una pelea entre angeles y demonios puede durar eternidades, pero el amor durara lo mismo...es un Hinata Gaara espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: pues aquí esta mi primer Gaara Hinata, en lo personal yo esperaba que me quedara mejor este primer capitulo, pero no estoy muy convencida, lo escribí como cinco veces y al final así quedo, este solo es una probadita, las partes que están en cursivas es el pasado y lo que esta normal es el presente oklis.

Bueno así damos la bienvenida a esta historia espero que les guste y nos vemos el viernes para la actualización de este y de "los secretos de un corazón", y para el estreno de Ruinas de sangre, es una historia pero aun no se si dejar a Hinata con Sasuke o con Naruto okis, bueno eso ustedes lo decidirán sale cuídense y se aceptan sugerencias okis

Sayonara

* * *

LUNA ROJA

* * *

_Y es que si la leyenda contaba que si en algo apreciabas tu alma, no abrieras la puerta, no la abrieras aun cuando escucharas la voz de tu ser amado clamando por ayuda._

_Un ángel de piel blanca como la luna misma que yacía desaparecida, sus cabellos largos y negros azulados, ojos color gris aperlado, sus largas pestañas y su exquisita figura yacían descansando sobre un peñasco, escuchaba calmada el mar golpearse contra las piedras, ese sonido la atraía cada vez más, sus blancas alas yacían recogidas en su espalda, seria presa fácil para cualquier "portador de luz" que pasase por ahí, pero nadie se atrevería a siquiera tocarla o no, en su espalda en su hombro izquierdo se encontraba el símbolo de las tres aspas, el símbolo maldito, y junto a su túnica blanca estaba la espada del silencio, esas dos cosas combinadas solo podían significar una cosa, "muerte"._

_La joven ángel mantenía su vista fija en el cielo esperando a una estrella, una estrella que jamás volvería a aparecer, llevaba tres siglos buscando el camino de regreso a casa pero nada daba inicios del rastro de este, nada en el cielo, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un triste suspiro._

_Se levanto lentamente y extendió sus alas al instante un brillo inigualable se esparció por todo el valle y parte de la costa, tras esto, apareció una joven sin alas vestida modestamente con una pulsera negra que parecía adherida a su piel, tenia un tatuaje en toda su mano izquierda que parecía una rosa trepando por este y formando en la palma la flor, de hecho si la tocabas podías sentir el palpitar de tan hermosa flor, lastima que te costara la vida._

_El ángel comenzó a caminar lentamente asía el pueblo necesitaba descansar y comer, pronto otra batalla tendría que librar…_

_Gaara príncipe de los "portadores de luz" en la tierra, caminaba lentamente por aquel bosque maldito, cuando un resplandor se diviso en el horizonte, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero era un llamado asía la muerte para cualquier "portador de luz", miro su cielo maligno y sonrió, tal vez algún súbdito tonto iría a atacar al ángel que había invocado seguramente un haz de luz, o algún arma legendaria._

_No presto tanta atención como otras veces, cuando comenzó a escuchar una triste canción, era el lamento de las almas en pena que rondaban ese sitio, para el era la música más bella del universo pero para los simples humanos o para un ángel era la letanía terrible de un cruel destino que se hacia realidad._

_Gaara caminaba su negro traje de ceda no se rasgaba con los arbustos y su cuerpo delicioso se ocultaba en las sombras, sus aguamarinos ojos brillaban mostrando toda su maldad e ira, su rostro era hermoso, todo el era una hermosura, el ser mas magnifico sobre la faz de la tierra, y que decir de ese cabello rojo que bailaba con el viento, era un ser verdaderamente devastador en cuanto a hermosura, en cuanto a poder._

_Cuando el subió a la superficie en busca de aventura como sus otros hermanos jamás imagino asta donde su poder llegaría, ahora era el ser mas fuerte sobre la tierra, no había nadie mas fuerte ni Ángeles ni "portadores de luz"._

_Eso era magnifico pero a la vez era muy aburrido, de los siete tronos de poder èl era uno de los más temidos, en su interior yacía la fuerza de la tierra, de la arena maldita del desierto, no había nadie que se atreviese a enfrentarlo de frente, nadie siquiera le levantaba la voz, nadie jamás lo atacaría._

_Mientras pensaba en que aldea atacaría pasa saciar su sed de sangre, se encontró de frente con una joven de largo cabello negro azulado, lo que mas llamo su atención fueron esos ojos grises aperlados, era la mujer más magnifica con que se había topado._

* * *

Cae la noche, niebla eterna. 

Ocultase ya la luz.

Frío yermo, rompe y hiela.

Lágrimas del corazón.

Sueña la vida que se ve morir.

En trozos de miedo es duro vivir.

Sueños de muerte, desvélate,

Santa condena, auto de fe.

Hinata corría por las calles desiertas de la gran ciudad de Barcelona, unos "Limpiadores", la habían seguido por horas y ya estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared, no había salida, había llegado a una calle cerrada, miro al cielo y vio por ultima vez la luna, después solo sintió un intenso dolor en las muñecas y vio la sangre correr por estas, la iban a matar lentamente los desgraciados.

Escucho la voz de Naruto gritarle que corriera que no se diera por vencida, ella con mucha dificultad volvió a tomar su pistola con el ultimo cambio de municiones y salio de ahí disparando de una diestra manera, corrió tal y como se lo había dicho Naruto, sintiendo la sangre caer a cada paso, miro al cielo y comenzó a llorar.

Itachi tenia atrapados a dos de los guardianes de Hinata, Nara Shikamaru y Naruto Uzumaki, ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo los habían atado a un poste de luz, seguramente morirían calcinados por los primeros rayos de luz, solo faltaba encontrar a la ultima de los Hyuuga, la cual seria una presa fácil puesto que las heridas que portaba jamás cerraría, moriría lenta y dolorosamente mientras era una y otra vez ultrajada por él.

Comenzó a caminar mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor de la sangre de su victima y el dulce sabor de esa delicada piel clara.

Sasuke miraba toda la escena desde las sombras, espero a que su hermano se alejara y desato a sus compañeros, estaban muy débiles necesitarían sangre deprisa, suspiro mientras los cargaba asía el refugio, cerro los ojos, le dolería la perdida de Hinata pero su venganza era más importante solo rogaba que Sakura e Ino fueran lo sumamente inteligentes para salvar a la Hyuuga.

La luna se encontraba en su más majestuoso esplendor, enorme, blanca brillante, rodeada de un manto azulado salpicado de estrellas que danzaban en su honor.

La brisa era fresca y con un dulce aroma a hierba fresca, la ciudad permanecía en el mas hermosos silencio, no había nadie en las calles, solo la luna y la soledad conviviendo en eterna armonía.

Ese lindo escenario fue interrumpido por una joven que caminaba con paso lento, su largo cabello negro azulado, su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos azules mostraban tristeza, su blanca piel estaba salpicada de sangre, no había duda que había tenido que librar una batalla mortífera con algún ser para librar su vida.

Sin poder dar un paso más cayo al suelo sin fuerzas para gritar o hacer algo más, miro sus manos, estaban sangrando, sus muñecas habían sido cortadas de tal forma que se desangraría lentamente.

Había escuchado las voces de su escolta gritando y maldiciendo, cerro los ojos ya era demasiado tarde, tarde para todo, tarde incluso para llorar, lo ultimo que recordaba era la risa maldita de ese asesino, la risa de Itachi Uchiha.

Unos disparos más la voz de dolor de Sakura seguida por un grito de Ino, miro al cielo, Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, recordó el rostro de Neji cuando Itachi lo mato, recordó el rostro de todos los que se habían sacrificado por ella, por la esperanza, que era eso, era una palabra ya desconocida para su corazón, por que ella, por que tenia que vivir ocultándose de todos.

Vio el tatuaje de rosa que se encontraba en su palma un tatuaje que desde que nació lo había tenido, miro a la magnifica luna, y sonrió, ese seria su fin.

* * *

_Hinata miraba a Gaara con los ojos llenos de coraje y odio, ella se encontraba en esa habitación vacía de piedra caliza y alumbrada tenuemente por una antorcha, Gaara la miraba divertido mientras ella intentaba cubridse un poco el cuerpo desnudo, su ropa estaba hecha añicos, su blanca piel tenia las marcas que él le había hecho con sus labios, se sentía sucia y a la vez…_

_Gaara la miraba divertido, jamás se había imaginado encontrarse con un angel tan extraño y que lo excitaba de esa manera, había disfrutado t6anto arrancar la ropa de su cuerpo mientras ella intentaba desvestidse, pero por fin la tenia ahí frente a èl casi desnuda, casi suya._

* * *

Hinata escucho una voz tenue suave cantarle al oído, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, siempre que estaba apunto de morir la escuchaba y después veía la luz, pero esta vez era diferente… 

_Cae la noche, niebla eterna._

_Ocultase ya la luz. _

_Frío yermo, rompe y hiela._

_Lágrimas del corazón._

_Sueña la vida que se ve morir._

_En trozos de miedo es duro vivir. _

_Sueños de muerte, desvélate,_

_Santa condena, auto de fe._

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, sin nada, la oscuridad la lastimaba, de pronto se encendieron a su alrededor unas antorchas y frente a ella se vio así misma, vestía una túnica blanca y se miraba así misma como si la estuviera examinando, momentos después su otra yo, la abrazo, sintió dolor, mucho dolor un dolor que casi la mataba, un dolor que atravesó su alma, un dolor que la condujo a ver sus otras vidas.

Había escuchado de la maldición de los Hyuuga pero hacia tres siglos que no se había hecho presente, por que a ella, por que ahora que estaba muriendo, cerró los ojos y las dos se fusionaron.

En el tejado del tiempo

En el desván de los sueños se ahoga una voz:

No creas en todo lo que veas, solo haz caso a tu intuición

Y si albergas la duda

Nunca hallarás consuele en tu interior

Lanza bien los dados

Porque el juego del camino ha comenzado.

Lo primero que vio Itachi al llegar a la calle donde estaba el charco de sangre de Hinata fue a un ángel sentado exactamente a la mitad de la calle, en su mano derecha portaba una espada de hoja azul metálico, la empuñadura era de fría plata con piedras azules nunca antes vistas, la túnica blanca no se manchaba con la sangre del suelo.

Cuando Itachi miro a la mujer que tenia enfrente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Hinata pero sus ojos estaban cargados de resentimiento, al verlo ahí ella sonrió.

Lo último que vio Itachi fue los ojos grises aperlados de esa misteriosa Ángel, al ser atravesado con la espada azul, cayo muerto al suelo.

En un mausoleo de la familia Real del desierto, Gaara permanecía dormido, de pronto una extraña luz ilumino el lugar el abrió los ojos y la vio ahí frente a él con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, el solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, ya antes había sentido su presencia pero todo había sido puras alucinaciones.

Cuando se disponía a volver a su meditación, vio a Itachi cayendo a los pies de Hinata, la vio ahí, como asía siglos la había visto portando su túnica blanca y la espada, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio.

Gaara se levanto de golpe abrió las puertas de un golpe y se dispuso a dirigirse a Barcelona, sin duda la espera había valido la pena.

Hinata permanecía atada a una gran pared. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su piel mostraba las heridas hechas por los látigos, a su izquierda se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Neji y a su lado derecho el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Hinata agradeció internamente el que Naruto hubiera muerto meses antes, de verla en semejante estado seguro se moriría de tristeza.

Gaara la veía ahí a sus pies débil eh indefensa, sin duda la pared de los lamentos volvía vulnerable hasta al más fuerte de los Ángeles.

Hinata se veía hermosa alumbrada por la luna, aun en ese estado, Gaara se acerco para susurrarle al ido "eres mía".

Momentos después él la estaba besando de forma salvaje y posesiva, mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo virgen de Hinata, no tardo mucho en hacer que escaparan gemidos de la boca de la cautiva, Gaara dirigió su mano asía el vientre de Hinata y la fue bajando poco a poco memorizando cada lugar de su suave piel.

Justo cuando Gaara iba a llegar a un lugar mas "interesante", sintió que alguien los observaba, volteo lentamente y se encontró con….


	2. PROLOGO

* * *

una cosa antes de empezar, esta aclaracion es importante, _**lo que esta en cursivas es el pasado**_, son como trozos de recuerdos, y este solo es una probadita del primer capitulo espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios okis.

* * *

PROLOGO

* * *

_**Cae la noche niebla eterna**_

_**Ocultase ya la luz**_

_**Frio yelmo, trompe hiela**_

_**Lagrimas del corazon**_

_**Sueñla la vida que se va a morir**_

_**Trozos de miedo es duro vivir**_

_**Sueños de muerte desvelate**_

_**Santa condena acto de fe**_

De nuevo esa dulce voz y ese calor que la envolvia que se significaba todo aquello.

Hinata no sentia ni dolor, ni alegria, ni nada, cuando abrio los ojos vio la inmensa oscuridad y los volvio a cerrar, escuchaba esa tenue cancion, era como si fuera una oracion para ella, una cancion en la cual se fijaban todas las emociones que habia sentido alguna vez…

Haku miro a Hinata, y despues a Sakura e Ino, las cuales estaban en un estado pesimo, era cierto que las jóvenes no eran vampiros completos, pero sabia que si no las atendia pronto moririan sin remedio.

Primero tomo a Sakura y la coloco en el ataud acondicionado para recuperacion extrema, y despues a Ino.

Al dirijirse asia Hinata la miro, la amaba màs que asu vida y al verla asi, inconsciente, con sus ropas rasgadas y con varios rasguños se maldijo mentalmente, jamas volveria a confiar la seguridad de su dama a nadie màs.

Despues de recostarla en su cama, y tras haber sanado sus heridas le dio un tierno beso en los labios y salio de la habitación, encuento cerro la puerta, sintio que todo a su alrededor se oscurecia y momentos despues, sintio su propia muerte, la muerte que lo habia convertido en un no-vivo, se dejo caer de rodillas.

Todas aquellas experiencias de dolor que habia pasado durante sus dos mil años de vida regresaron azotando su mente como una tortura infinita.

Sentia que su cordura se perdia a cada segundo, sentia que todo a su alrededor se deformaba creando extensas caras de dolor y lamentos.

Arrastrandose se dirijio asia el mausoleo de los "guardianes", tras cerrar la puerta esa endemoniada maldición desaparecio, las velas del lugar se encendieron mostrando una habitación circular con cinco ataúdes a su alrededor las antorchas desprendian su llama naranja, cuando Haku cerro sus hermosos ojos cafes y al abrirlos, las llamas naranjas se arremolinaron y cambiaron a azules, sus ojos eran grises con la pupila negra eh infinita, cualquiera que lo mirase en ese estado moriria de miedo y panico, el ambiente se tenso, se levanto majestuosamente con la gracia de un felino.

Frente a èl se encontraba el espiritu de Neji que lo miraba serio como cuando estaba vivo, Haku no se sorprendio de verlo ahí, esa noche habia sido todo un caso, seguramente algo muy malo estaba apunto de ocurrir.

* * *

_Hinata permanecía atada a una gran pared. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su piel mostraba las heridas hechas por los látigos, a su izquierda se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Neji y a su lado derecho el cuerpo de Sasuke._

_Hinata agradeció internamente el que Naruto hubiera muerto meses antes, de verla en semejante estado seguro se moriría de tristeza._

_Gaara la veía ahí a sus pies débil eh indefensa, sin duda la pared de los lamentos volvía vulnerable hasta al más fuerte de los Ángeles._

_Hinata se veía hermosa alumbrada por la luna, aun en ese estado, Gaara se acerco para susurrarle al ido "eres mía"._

_Momentos después él la estaba besando de forma salvaje y posesiva, mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo virgen de Hinata, no tardo mucho en hacer que escaparan gemidos de la boca de la cautiva, Gaara dirigió su mano asía el vientre de Hinata y la fue bajando poco a poco memorizando cada lugar de su suave piel._

_Justo cuando Gaara iba a llegar a un lugar mas "interesante", sintió que alguien los observaba, volteo lentamente y se encontró con…._

_Orochimaru__ quien los veia divertido, Gaara se molesto en grande manera, estaba seguro que habia dejado a Temari y a __Kankurō__, estaba apunto de gritarles cuando se percato de que sus cuerpos se hayaban despedazados en el pasillo, los habia matado Orochimaru._

_Gaara se separo de Hinata se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru lo habia traicionado y ahora venia por su poder._

_Hinata abrio los opjos lentamente mientras se suplicaba a ella misma ser mas fuerte, vio entre sombras la pelea entre Gaara y un desconocido que parecia una serpiente, momentos despues vio como Orochimaru heria a Gaara y sin proponerselo su corazon se enfurecio, las cadenas que la ataban se fundieron ante el calor que desprendia su cuerpo._

_Ambos rivales la miraron, jamas habian visto un angel vencer la prisión de las almas "el muro de los lamentos", Hinata se fue contra Orochimaru y convoco su espada legendaria "rayo de luna", Orochimaru apenas y podia esquivar los ataques, cuando Hinata iba a terminar con el alguien se interpuso y lo salvo apenas, Hinata cerro los ojos y cayo al suelo inconciente._

* * *

- Haku es presiso que entiendas algo, antes de que vuelvas al lado de Hinata debes saber a que es lo que verdaderamente nos estamos enfrentando.- Haku asintio

- Se que son demonios con forma semi humana y que no son vampiros como nosotros, son seres legendarios que bajaron o subieron a la tierra en tiempos muy antiguos.

- Los del Akatsuki son como en la antigüedad se les llamaba "portadores de luz", tu sabes que los demonios en algun tiempo no muy lejano eran angeles hermosos que eran buenos, pues aquellos que cayeron al infierno pero por alguna razon sus alas cambiaron a ser negras sin perder sus poderes divinos son llamados "portadores de luz".

- Pero para eso devieron haber vivido siglos, eternidades aquí en la tierra.

- Es precisamente por eso que son tan peligrosos, Sasuke es uno de ellos, pero no lo es a la vez, tu sabes la historia de "Hinata."

- Solo se que Hinata encarna cada vez que la matan, cambia de personalidad pero en esencia es la misma.

- Hinata es un "ser de luz" y a la vez no, es algo compliocado, en los manuscritos enterrados aquí encontraras la respuesta, pero debo decirte que los del Akatsuki la desean por que ella es la unica que puede…

- Purificarlos no?- Haku interrumpio a Neji y dejo escapar un suspìro.

- Lo note con Sasuke, ahora es como màs humano, al contrario de su hermano que ahora esta en el infierno…

- No, Itachi no murio, solo una parte de èl murio, se encuentra debil en algun sitio de la ciudad junto con sus compañeros de "Cruzada" o guerra o como le quieras decir, para el caso.

- Si ya lo se Hinata esta en grave peligro ¿no?.

- No, el que esta apunto de morir eres tu.- Haku se levanto de golpe y miro a Neji que permanecia serio, no era una broma.

- ¿Cómo?, eso es imposible yo no…

- La besaste, Hinata desperto esta noche, su maldición te arrastrara junto con ella, amenos de que logres encontrar la respuesta que buscan "ambos corazones"…- Neji desaparecio.

Mientras Haku se dejaba caer al suelo, como iba a encontrar la respuesta de algo que ni siquiera sabia que era lo que se queria preguntar.

Se encamino asia un librero donde tenia guardados pergaminos y comenzo a hojearlos, tenia que estudiar mucho.

De pronto se escucho una tenue voz, dulce y embriagante…

_**Cae la noche niebla eterna**_

_**Ocultase ya la luz**_

_**Frio yelmo, trompe hiela**_

_**Lagrimas del corazon**_

_**Sueñla la vida que se va a morir**_

_**Trozos de miedo es duro vivir**_

_**Sueños de muerte desvelate**_

_**Santa condena acto de fe**_

Un tatuaje aparecio en su muñeca era un reloj de arena que estaba en funcionamiento, con sus abilidades calculo el tiempo en que el reloj se terminaria, tres dias, solo tenia tres dias para resolver el problema sino las llamas de la "justicia" lo alcanzarian.

* * *

Gaara caminaba bajo la luna llena, hacia cuantos siglos habia empezado esta guerra, hacia cuantos siglos habian muerto sus hermanos y se habia convertido en un lobo solitario, hace cuantos años habia caido bajo la maldición de la "sombra".

Miro al cielo extendio sus hermosas alas rojas y comenzo el largo camino asia Barcelona, tenia que encontrar a "Sombra" y liberarse de su tortura.

* * *

Hinata se desperto sobre saltada, sentia una inquietud muy grande, se sentia mareada, con ganas de vomitar, no sabia bien por que pero sentia que algo la estaba invadiendo por dentro, se abrazo asi misma y lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, cuando los abrio se dio cuenta de que eran lagrimas de sangre, corrio al espejo y no se veia.

Sintio miedo y se dejo caer en el suelo, de pronto alguien frente a ella aparecio, era un hombre al que jamas habia visto, lo miro con detenimiento, no era humano era un espiritu.

- Querida "Sombra", mi Hinata yo tu ciervo Kakashi Hatake he venido a salvarte de tu tormento, dejame mostrarte tu pasado para que entiendas tu presente y desidas tu futuro…

Kakashi le extendio la mano y ella la tomo, juntos cruzaron el espejo que se habia convertido en un portal de agua, y al cruzarlo Hinata se vio asi misma en la cama con un joven de cabello rojo, era muy guapo.

Pero lo que la hizo sorprenderse fue que estaban ambos desnudos y cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor.

- Hinata te presento a tu primera encarnación despues de ser angel, y èl es la gota que derramo el vaso.

Hinata miro al hombre que tenia al lado, ese tal Kakashi parecia serio y tenia la cara cubierta con una tipo mascara pasamontañas o como se llamara,suspiro, no entendia nada, cerro los ojos y desidio solo dejarse guiar.

* * *

Haku se encontraba desesperado ya habian transcurrido tres horas y no habia encontrado nada, se levanto y golpeo a una de las estatuas que ahí se encontraban se dejo caer su desesperación era tal que una lagrima de sangre rodo por su mejilla al caer al suelo, frente a èl aparecio un libro, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que una gran lucha que no solo desidiria el porvenir de la comunidad Vampiro y de la humanidad estaba apunto de iniciar era la lucha por el final de la esperanza.

Comenzo a leer el indice, la historia comenzaba con la descripción de los "portadores de luz", continuaba con las antiguas enseñanzas prohibidas y al final hablaba de un corazon partido en dos, uno rojo y otro blanco, esa noche seria sin duda la màs larga de toda su existencia.

* * *

En una de las ruinas de un viejo castillo español un grupo de seres "portadores de luz", se mantenia serio planeando su siguiente golpe, de pronto una de las pesadas puiertas de metal fue abierta de golpe, Itachi acaba de entrar al recinto y miraba a sus seguidores muy enojado.

- Esa zorra desperto, pero esto solo lo hace màs interesante.

- ¿Qué haremos señor?, Gaara ya se dio cuenta

- ¿Y eso que?, que venga si quiere yo lo estare esperando tengo un as bajo la manga.

Itachi camino asia la destruida chimenea donde estaba una fogata improvisada, miro el fuego detenidamente y despues camino asia la salida la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor, sin duda ya era momento de jugar sus cartas, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

UNA DISCULPA ES QUE ESTA ES SOLO LA QUINTA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, PERO COMO PROMETI UN AVANCE AQUÍ ESTA, Y ES QUE HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y COMO MAÑANA MI HERMANA SE CASA PEOR YA SE IMAGINARAN MI CASA ESTYA PATAS PARRIBA, PERO EL LUNES LES ACTUALIZO EL CAPI COMPLETO OKIS

NO SE IMPASIENTEN QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE PONEN LAS COSAS MUY BUENAS ENTRE Hinata y Gaara se vuelven a encontrar a demas aquí solo es como una intro a la hisoptria en si, es que sino ponia este inter no se iba a entender lo demas.

Los espero okis el lunes en la noche o si puedo el domingo.

Sayonara

Perdonen las faltas ortograficas okis.


	3. SANGRE

* * *

_SI NO TOMO LA ESPADA,_

_NO PUEDO PROTEGERTE…_

_CON LA ESPADA EN MIS MANOS, _

* * *

_La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, su reflejo místico y plateado, bañaba a la virgen que se bañaba en las frías aguas del río místico, su larga cabellera negra azulada le llegaba asta los tobillos pero por el agua bailaba con las ondas que se formaban en cada caricia que ella le daba al rió._

_La mujer estaba embarazada, una visión le había confesado que ella tendría una niña, la esperanza encarnada, sus hermosos ojos grises de la madre lloraban de alegría, asía tanto que había deseado ser madre y no había podido concedérsele su sueño._

_La mujer baño su abultado vientre con el agua purificadora del rió de los sueños y sonrió, traer la esperanza al mundo tendría un costo muy caro, pero ella lo iba a asumir._

_La noche no tenia luna, estaba oscura como la boca de un gran lobo, el llanto de un recién nacido se escuchaba en la espesura del bosque, mientras que una mujer de largo cabello negro azulado, arrullaba a su niña._

_La madre mostraba grandes heridas, no tardaría en morir, pero debía alimentar a su bebita, la leche con la sangre de su madre se combinaron creando una mancha casi imperseptible en el alma de la niña, una mancha que valdría la vida de miles de inocentes._

Hanabi cerro de golpe el libro de las alma, así es como había llegado Hinata a la vida, su primera encarnación sin duda había sido la mas emocionante, miro atar vez del espejo a Haku y sonrió con maldad, seria interesante ver que es lo que iba a acontecer cuando el demonio bajara a la tierra.

* * *

Haku despertó sobre saltado, las visiones que había tenido no podían ser reales, la sangre la muerte esparcida por toda la faz de la tierra, al alzar su mirada se encontró con Neji, quien tenia una mueca aun mas seria que la normal.

- Se te mostró el futuro, es momento de corregir las cosas, si Hinata despierta su primera encarnación, en la Hinata actual su poder será incontrolable, solo hay una forma de detenerla.

- Si claro acostándome con ella, robándole el vínculo con su antiguo espíritu, es decir robándome su virginida, que demonios te proponías tú y toda la guardia del círculo, si ella solo era…

- Ella era un moustro, un moustro que estuvo apunto de romper el equilibrio, y ahora su esencia divina esta tratando de conducirla la misma prueba.

Haku se levanto, paso su mano por su sedoso cabello y miro a Neji.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?

- Seis horas y después ella despertara.

Haku se dirigió asía el librero, tiro los libros y en la parte trasera de este encontró un trozo de carbón, un pergamino y una daga de plata que al contacto lo quemo, pero después un brillo rojizo los rodeo y el dolor desapareció.

- Si Gaara me encuentra y me mata juro que te perseguiré por toda la eternidad.

Haku salio de la habitación, tenía una misión que sabia que en el fondo la iba a disfrutar como ninguna otra, aun que también significaría que seria su condena eterna.

Haku entro en la habitación de Hinata la encontró escasamente envuelta en una toalla que apenas cubría un poco de su blanco cuerpo, Hinata se sorprendió por la actitud del joven, asía unos minutos había viajado al pasado, pero justo cuando iban a comenzar a recorrer el tiempo, una luz la trajo devuelta y ella estaba cubierta de sangre, así que decidió darse un baño, y ahora esto.

Haku cerro la puerta y coloco un sello sagrado con el cual nadie podría entrar ni siquiera los espíritus, miraba a Hinata con deseo en sus ojos, una intensa sed de ella lo invadía, y ella simplemente retrocedió, se sentía nerviosa, algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

Haku se acerco lentamente a Hinata eh, hizo aparecer una katana con la cual le hizo un pequeño corte en el hombro a Hinata, después beso esa herida lamiendo la sangre de Hinata.

Ella se sorprendió en grande manera, después sintió otro corte y cerro los ojos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Haku estaba frente a ella portaba otra katana y ella tenia el brazo herido ala altura del codo, sentía la sangre correr por su piel, su calida sangre.

Estaba justo sobre el mar en medio de una tormenta, el mar estaba oscuro, salvaje y profundo, Hinata se levanto y se fue contra Haku, sentía un poco de sangre correr por su labio asía su barbilla.

Haku la golpeo mandándola de nuevo al fondo del mar, pero ella volvió a resurgir como si nada hubiera pasado, la lluvia salpicaba su cara, parecía como si también la estuviera golpeando.

Golpe a golpe la mente de Hinata se calmaba pensando en la forma de salir de esa prueba, la manera de volver a la realidad.

Hinata abrió los ojos y sus ojos tenían un azul profundo casi como los de Sasuke, comenzó a danzar sobre el mar y las gotas de lluvia formaban tenues hilos plateados que manejaba a voluntad logrando herir a Haku que se alejaba para esquivar el nuevo ataque de Hinata, depuse de un golpe seco, Hinata cayo de rodillas de nuevo.

Haku la había mandado de nuevo al suelo, pero ella solo sonrió, el sabor de la sangre la excitaba de sobre manera, tomo un poco de vuelo y los hilos de plata rodearon a Haku, quien con mucho trabajo logro salir con muchos rasguños de la trampa de Hinata.

Haku se acerco a Hinata y la tomo por sorpresa y la abrazo besándola con urgencia y posesión, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras sus largas uñas rasgaban las finas ropas de seda de su amante.

Beso a beso Haku sabia que se un DIA en el abismo pero que importaba si al fin y al cabo estaba ya en el paraíso y se llevaría consigo a Hinata.

Hinata comenzó a desvestir a Haku, mientras que el solo soltaba de a poco la túnica rasgada de Hinata

Hinata se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación, apenas cubierta por esa sabana rasgada, Haku la veía de frente su deseo se reflejaba sin pudor en sus pupilas cayeses, Hinata se acerco a el, lo rodeo mirando cada punto de el y después se acerco a su oído, ahí lo comenzó a besar, el parecía no reaccionar, pero…

De un rápido movimiento la puso entre la pared y su espectacular cuerpo varonil, y la comenzó a besar arrancando la sabana por completo, teniéndola a su merced, ella solo respondía los besos con la misma ferocidad que el le daba.

Pronto el aire se volvió caliente, las ropas de el estorbaban y ella lo despojo de todo obstáculo, después de besarlo con insistencia, el la tomo y la llevo asía la cama, la recostó y comenzó a separar las piernas de ella con las suyas.

Los besos las carisias todas cargadas de pasión y desenfreno, todas dejando marcas en la piel de ambos, Hinata gimió tanto de dolor como de placer al sentir a Haku dentro de ella, pero el la cayo con un beso, y comenzó su vaivén dentro de ella, era la sensación mas placentera que jamás hubiera sentido.

* * *

Gaara llego a la ciudad a mitad de la noche se encontraba en la torre mas alta de la catedral, mantenía sus hermosos ojos aguamarina cerrados, intentaba encontrar la esencia de Hinata, pero algo bloqueaba sus sentidos y el comenzaba a desesperarse, de pronto la enorme luna llena que se encontraba a sus espaldas se tiño de rojo, la imagen de Hinata desangrada sobre su lecho lo horrorizo, un rugido ensordecedor salio de su garganta, tenia que encontrarla antes de que la sangre fuera derramada.

* * *

Haku miraba a Hinata quien después de ese desenfreno se encontraba feliz dormía como un bebe.

Unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Haku y desenfundo su katana, Neji estaba frente a el y también lloraba, después se hizo la oscuridad en el cuarto.

Unos ojos de serpientes miraban todo desde una esquina, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, sin duda el tener el alma de Neji bajo su control era un arma que ni siquiera el mismísimo Haku podía esperar.

* * *

Gaara llego a la mansión Uchiha, encontró todo vació, nadie estaba por ahí, camino con precaución, cada paso estaba fríamente calcula, y así llego asta la única habitación que estaba alumbrada, abrió lentamente la puerta y sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de horror, ahí frente a sus ojos, sobre la cama antes blanca con sabanas de seda, yacía el cuerpo desangrado de la que fuera su único amor.

El cuerpo de Hinata estaba sobre la cama, manchando las blancas sabanas con su sangre, su cuerpo mostraba diferentes cortes y la sangre había dejado su frió cuerpo minutos antes, se sentía la muerte en esa habitación.

Gaara no se percato de la presencia de otro ser sino asta que este dejo caer una daga de plata sobre el piso, Gaara lo miro, era un tipo alto de cabello largo, de finas facciones tan finas y hermosas que rayaban a lo femenino, sin duda un hombre que traería locos tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

Haku le mostró a Gaara un cuentario de unas cien bolitas de cristal que tenían en su interior sangre, una sangre que se movía y se arremolinaba muestra del intenso poder que tenía en su interior.

- Acaso venias por esto mi querido Gaara- Haku beso el rosario mientras sonreía triunfalmente, tras una cortina de pétalos azules creados con hielo desapareció.

Los ojos de Gaara cambiaron de aguamarina a un rojo intenso, ese insolente no sabía la fiera que había despertado.

* * *

El alma de Hinata mira desde lo alto de una de las torres principales de la iglesia, toda la ciudad estaba a sus pies, al fin libre de su cuerpo terrenal, tenia la fuerza del universo, la fuerza de las estrellas, la fuerza de la pasión, una pasión por cierto que aun podía sentir latir en su corazón, sin duda Haku había sido un maestro con ella. 

Miro asía el cielo y sonrió, pronto muy pronto arreglaría cuentas con Gaara, pero primero tendría que encargarse de cierto joven de mirada rojiza poseedor del Sharingan.

Su risa se desvaneció en el viento al igual que su figura se convirtió en humo y desapareció, esa noche iría de casería.

* * *

Los verdaderos pergaminos del destino decían que si Hinata era despojada de sus últimos sellos, su cuerpo material, su virginidad y su corazón el infierno caerían sobre la faz de la tierra trayendo muerte destrucción y dolor para todos los seres vivos.

Lo que durante siglos fue un plan finamente elaborado para evitar la perdida de la esperanza se había convertido en solo un mito olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Ahora el mundo estaba sumido en las peleas de inmortales, en las peleas de seres mitológicos y en las guerras milenarias de demonios de alto rango con Ángeles, estos últimos habían ido al cielo para no regresa, la pelea estaba solo en manos de dos seres de gran poder que se encargarían bien de equilibrar la balanza o de dar la victoria definida al mal.

Se dice que hay tres jueces Hanabi la encargada de escribir todo cuanto Hinata hiciera a lo largo de sus vidas y la poseedora de la piedra del futuro que muestra a su ama la cual no es la misma Hanabi, lo que ocurrirá.

La segunda juez la de la noche, ella es quien brinda poder a los "portadores de luz" y su nombre es impronunciable, solo se le conoce como "ella"

Y el tercer juez, Kakashi, un guía del tiempo, el muestra a quien lo invoca el pasado para que aprenda de el, aun que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena, y nadie pone atención a las lecciones mas importantes de la vida, a lo que el muestra.

Pero, también hay una fuerza sin igual que intenta apoderarse de Hinata, y de su "fuerza igual" para su beneficio propio, su nombre es Orochimaru.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: okis okis, se que me tarde mucho pero les tengo una sorpresa el día de mañana okis cuídense,

Por cierto gracias por sus mensajes.

EN EL ULTIMO PARRAFO ESCRIBI "FUERZA IGUAL", PARA QUE NO HAYA CONFUSIONES ME REFIERO A GAARA, Y EL POR QUE LE DICEN ASI VIENE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI CUIDENSEN.

SAYONARA.


	4. TRISTES RECUERDOS

TRISTES RECUERDOS

SI TOMO LA ESPADA, NO PUEDO ABRAZARTE.

SINO TOMO LA ESPADA, NO PUEDO DEFENDERTE.

* * *

_La luna era roja, enorme y brillante, las luces de las ciudades cercanas se extinguían como efímeras chispas en un firmamento oscuro._

_Hinata miraba las estrellas sola en la oscuridad, la esperanza se escapaba con cada lagrima que derramaba, se sentia sola sin nadie a su lado, un ángel una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello como ella bajo del cielo y la abrazo, aun cuando sabia que su pequeña hija no podía verla ni sentirla, ese era el pago por la protección._

_Hinata estaba sola en el mundo, desde que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía unos meses apenas._

_Siempre estuvo sola, nadie la había querido solo la cuidaban por caridad o por miedo, pero nadie le había mostrado el mundo, nadie le había mostrado el amor, y ella comenzaba a creer que eso no existía que el amor solo era una utopía incansable que ella jamás tocaría con sus manos._

_Desde su nacimiento todos sabían que ella era un ángel y la hubieran adorado como u dios, sino fuera por que cuando la encontraron entre los brazos de su madre muerta se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba maldecida, que en su sangre corría también la sangre de un demonio, por ese motivo nadie se atrevía a quererla, pero tampoco a amarla._

_Cuando ella fue creciendo los maestros eternos se mostraban frente a ella para entrenarla en las artes de pelea, pero tampoco nadie le mostraba sentimientos de aprecio asía su persona, sabia que ella no pertenecía al cielo, pero tampoco a la tierra, no había un lugar para ella._

_Así fueron corriendo sus primeros años, asta que comprendió que para lo único que era útil era para derrotar a los "Portadores de Luz", demonios disfrazados de Ángeles que eran capases de controlar la magia de la luz sin morir en el intento._

_Pero ella era algo más místico que ellos, la oscuridad y la luz estaban fundidas a la vez en ella.

* * *

_

_Una noche mientras buscaba a los portadores de luz se dio cuenta que alguien estaba por ese mismo sendero, la esencia de él era dulce embriagante al mínimo contacto con el olfato, todo el era una tentación, y al verlo de frente no pudo menos que apreciar la perfecta anatomía de ese hermoso ser._

_Cabello rojizos y ojos agua marina estaban conjugados con una piel blanca y fina, su físico quitaba el aliento y su personalidad enigmática la dejaron sin palabras y la desarmaron al primer suspiro._

_El por su parte sabia que tenia un ángel enfrente suyo, sino que otro ser divino podía ser esa joven de largos cabellos negros azulados, finos labios rosas y esos ojos grises que lo encantaron en el primer infante en que se toparon, el tomo su mano y así juntos los dos sin mas explicaciones comenzaron a recorrer ese bosque lleno de luciérnagas._

_El le mostró los secretos de la noche, las maravillas con que este hermosos mundo fue bendecido al ser creado._

_Ella admiraba su entorno como jamás lo había admirado, él la hacia sentirse libre y atrapada a la vez, feliz y triste de saber todo lo que tenia a su entorno y todo lo que nadie le había mostrado._

_Ambos fueron recorriendo los caminos del destino sin saber más el uno del otro que no fuese el nombre, pero el saber mas rompería la ilusión._

_Ambos se perdieron de su verdadera misión, ambos no se reconocieron, ambos se olvidaron de su entorno, solo existían ellos dos._

_Asta que una noche, Hinata se encontraba bañándose en un lago cerca de la ciudad prohibida, Gaara había ido a recolectar víveres, solo asta que esa maldita serpiente estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca para envenenarla fue que se dio cuenta de su presencia._

_Ese ser maldito llamado Orochimaru le comenzó a susurrar al oído._

_- Sabes verdaderamente con quien te estas metiendo, el solo te esta engañando, el es un Portador de Luz, su sello se encuentra en su frente, bésalo y lo descubrirás, el solo te esta utilizando para controlarte y que no mates a mas de los suyos._

_Hinata cuando vio a Gaara lo beso y el sello maldito se mostró ante sus incrédulos ojos grises, ella salio corriendo se sentía tan rota, tan desilusionada, tan usada, que comenzó a matar a todos los portadores de luz._

_Gaara muchas veces intento hablar con ella, pero ella no lo escuchaba estaba cegada por su dolor, así que no tuvo mas remedio que atarla a la prisión de los Ángeles "EL MURO DE LOS LAMENTOS", una pared creada con las almas de Ángeles muertos en batallas, una pared que adsorbe todo el poder astral de cualquier ser viviente y no viviente._

_Pero en esa ocasión también fueron interrumpidos por Orochimaru, y Gaara cayo herido mortalmente._

_Hinata para salvar a Gaara le dio la mitad de su corazón creando un vinculo que nadie conoce, comando un pacto indestructible, para matar a uno de los dos debían matar a los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Mas sin embargo Orochimaru encontró una forma de bloquear a Hinata y la ato al "Muro de los lamentos" y ahí utilizando un antiguo conjuro separo su alma de su cuerpo ante los ojos de Gaara quien no pudo lograr hacer nada._

_Pero la madre de Hinata había cambiado su vínculo por una protección para su hija y esta creo una profecía._

_**Cuando las nubes rojas se reúnan en el cielo, cuando la sangre de inocentes sea tomada por aquellos que no pueden consumar su sed, cuando el portador de la esperanza se de cuenta, en ese momento el mundo será de nuevo purificado y los dos Ángeles renacerán.**_

Así que Gaara se encerró en un mausoleo en espera del cumplimiento de esa profecía.

* * *

Tiempo ha pasado y las nubes rojas, o el amanecer a llegado, disfrazado de capas negras y portando nueve anillos, ellos esos nuevos seres que no son muertos pero tampoco vivos, que se alimentan de la sangre de inocentes comenzaron a azotar las ciudades. 

Un grupo de seres mágicos nacidos para defender a la humanidad se encuentran trabajando en un lugar llamado Konoha, ahí generación tras generación se han dedicado a cuidar a las encarnaciones de "Hinata".

Pero la última niña, nació en la familia de caza vampiros por llamar de alguna manera a estos seres, al tiempo que ella nació, el clan Uchiha fue destruido por el primogénito del patriarca, dejando solo vivo a Sasuke su hermano menor.

La sangre comenzó a correr aun con más fuerza en las calles, los inocentes eran matados de las maneras más horrendas e inimaginables.

La única salvación era el despertar de Hinata pero Orochimaru consiente de que ese despertar le traería problemas, comenzó a mover sus hilos y logro que se diera, pero controlado por el.

Al llenar el collar de luz con sangre de Hinata a quien lo posea, le dará el poder sobre el alma de Hinata, con lo que no contaba era con que un alma pose la voluntad de acero, y esta es inquebrantable.

* * *

Haku caminaba tambaleándose asía el bosque prohibido, la ciudad maldita, al llegar al portal empujo la puerta, había perdido mucha sangre tras el enfrentamiento con Orochimaru, sabia que el solo había sido una pieza de un juego malvado, Neji había sido usado al igual que muchos peones mas, pero que mas daba, debía enmendar su error a un a costa de su propia vida, al llegar al salón principal las velas se encendieron con llamas moradas, él apenas y podía caminar. 

Y ahí frente a sus ojos, atada con cadenas negras como la más terrible oscuridad estaba el primer cuerpo de Hinata, sus ropas blancas y rasgadas, sus ojos cerrados, su hermosa piel blanca y sus cabellos largos y azules, era hermosa.

Haku sonrió para si, y saco el collar de la luz y lo arrojo con sus últimas fuerzas al cuerpo de Hinata ante la mirada horrorizada de Orochimaru quien no pudo evitar que la sangre bañara a la joven.

El muro se desvaneció al igual que las cadenas y el alma de Hinata regreso a su cuerpo original, la batalla apenas comenzaba.

Gaara había llegado a tiempo para defender a Hinata y lograr que Orochimaru huyera.

Gaara se acerco lentamente asía el cuerpo calido de Hinata y la abrazo, había esperado tanto para tenerla ahí entre sus brazos que una lagrima de sangre rodó por su mejilla.

Hinata abrió los ojos y al ver a Gaara…

* * *

Itachi miraba a la luna como poco a poco ese color a sangre se desvanecía en el aire, sin duda seria una pelea interesante la que se acaba de iniciar, el líder miraba los nueve, incluso Orochimaru había regresado, mal herido pero ahí estaba de pie, apenas pudiendo mantenerse firme. 

Las manecillas del reloj se acercaban cada vez más al Apocalipsis.

* * *

Hanabi se encontraba envuelta en una túnica roja mirando la luna mientras que a su lado se encontraba Neji, Tenten, Lee y Gai si las nubes rojas planeaban jugar sucio ella también podía hacerlo. 

Tras ella se encontraba una sombra mirando asía su ama y agradeciendo internamente la oportunidad de ayudar a su hijo, una fina lagrima rodó por su mejilla y al caer sobre el árido suelo, de este comenzaron a nacer unas flores blancas que soltaban un delicioso aroma.

Demostrando que la esperanza se puede encontrar asta en el lugar menos esperado.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: sorri por la tardanza es que la musa se tomo unas vacaciones, espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, intente aclara muchas cosas para que no se vuelva aun mas confuso, el próximo va a ser muchoooooooooo mas largo así que tengan paciencia (no mucha solo unos tres días cuando mucho).**

**Cuídense y dudas y comentarios ya saben déjenme sus mensajes okis**

**sayonara**

**POSDATA ESPERO QUE LEAN MI FANFIC "**BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY" CREANME QUE LES VA A GUSTAR


	5. reencuentros

REENCUENTROS

* * *

Gaara veía a hinata como si de un preciado tesoro recién descubierto se tratase, ella al verle ahí frente solo pudo abrazarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas, sus ojos grises mostraban de nuevo la felicidad de verle ahí junto a ella. 

Gaara movió delicadamente los cabellos del rostro de Hinata y ella le sonrió.

Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de Gaara, donde él tantas noches había pasado soñando con ella, el piso era de mármol blanco y las paredes tenían un relieve que asemejaban nubes, y la cama estaba rodeada de finas cortinas casi transparentes.

Las sabanas de la cama eran de seda blanca que parecía más una nube que seda.

Hinata se separo un poco de Gaara y lo contemplo, su traje negro como siempre, aun usaba el terciopelo como su tela favorita, pero esta vez el terciopelo era aun mas suave de lo que sus manos recordaban, su blanca piel resaltaba con el contraste de su traje y el rojo de sus cabellos, sus ojos aguamarina aun rodeados de ese negro se veían mas hermosos de lo que recordaba, ella poso sus manos sobre el pecho fornido de él y cerro los ojos inundándose del dulce aroma que el desprendía.

Gaara tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol paro no arrojarse contra Hinata y comenzar a besarla con locura, al verla ahí tan inocente como siempre, la envolvió entre sus brazos y escondió su cara en el cabello de ella.

Podía sentir el corazón de ella latir al mismo ritmo que el de el, su aroma era una esencia que lo embriagaba asta la locura, mientras que el calor que desprendía lo reconfortaba.

- Haku murió por regresarme a la vida- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de ella- pero no podría agradecerle ni en una eternidad la alegría que me da el que vuélvalos a estar juntos.

- no llores- Gaara limpio las lagrimas de ella con su pulgar muy suavemente, mientras besaba sus delicadas mejillas.

La podía sentir temblar entre sus manos, podía sentirla ahí toda para el, y así se dirigió a los labios de ella.

El beso era un beso dulce, tierno y trasmitía los sentimientos de ambos, Hinata pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Gaara y este la estrecho por la cintura fundiéndose aun más.

Pronto la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y ambos se miraron sonrojados, Gaara le sonrió seductoramente, con esa mirada que lograba hacer sentir escalofríos a Hinata, por que sabia que siempre habían querido estar juntos de esa manera pero siempre pasaba algo….

De pronto los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche donde casi matan a Gaara regresaron a la mente de Hinata que se separo del abrazo del peli rojo y se dirigió a la ventana, donde podía contemplar la luna llena.

La ciudad descansaba ajena a la tormenta que se avecinaba, las luces parecían distantes y frías, mientras que el manto de la noche era un velo negro-azulado que había perdido su brillo con el paso del tiempo.

Ahora que volvía a ver con sus ojos de "Ángel", podía contemplar la oscuridad que se cernía sobre la que era la ciudad de la luz, o al menos en otra época lo había sido.

Esa ciudad ahora fría rodeada de edificios altos que solo ocupaba luz eléctrica tiempo atrás había sido su hogar, había sido el bosque donde su madre había muerto, había sido el bosque donde había encontrado a Gaara.

Gaara la abrazo por atrás y se acerco a su oído muy lentamente y le susurro dejando caer su calido aliento en el cuello de ella.

- Nada malo nos volverá a ocurrir, confía en mí, yo siempre te protegeré y siempre estaré a tu lado.

Hinata soltó un leve gemido al sentirse así dentro de los brazos de Gaara y es que el cuerpo de el era la mas dulce y adictiva droga que jamás hubiera probado, el la giro lentamente y la miro a los ojos después unió sus labios de forma posesiva pero no por eso menos tierna, Hinata coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de el cerro los ojos y sujetando con fuerza su saco se dejo llevar por ese hermoso espiral de deseo.

- Después de esta noche nadie nos podrá separar jamás "por que cuando dos espíritus se tocan jamás nada los separara".

Hinata abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Gaara pero solo fue un instante, ya que el la volvió a besar y la levanto del suelo dirigiéndose asta la cama, sin romper siquiera el delicioso beso que los unía.

Hinata no recordaba a ciencia cierta el tiempo en que había caminado por el paraíso, pero recordaba la sensación de felicidad y de paz que había sentido ahí, más sin embargo las sensaciones que tenia al saberse ahí junto a Gaara en espera del era una emoción indescriptible que bien podría rivalizar con estar de nuevo en el paraíso.

Gaara acaricio la espalda desnuda de Hinata, ya que la túnica blanca que ella poseía era solo de tirantes y dejaba al descubierto parte de su hermoso pecho y su espalda.

Ella al sentir las manos calidad de Gaara dejo que sus inhibiciones se diluyeran en el torbellino de placer y se aventuro a desabrochar su saco lo tiro lejos de ellos.

Hinata comenzó a sentir como Gaara pasaba sus manos por su anatomía y un rojo intenso se apropio de su cara.

Hinata comenzó esta vez a quitar la camisa que el traía bajo el saco y al ver esos magníficos abdominales sintió de seos de besar su pecho y así lo hizo, su blanca piel sabia dulce y era tan suave, el solo cerro los ojos dejando que las delicadas manos de Hinata tocaran su cuerpo a voluntad, ella se subió sobre el y comenzó a recorrer su pecho llenándolo de besos, adoraba los suspiros entre cortados de Gaara, adoraba sentir como se tensaba a cada una de sus carisias.

Gaara al ver la sonrisa inocente de Hinata la tomo y la coloco bajo el, y comenzó a besas sus parpados, bajando asía su boca y siguiendo por su dulce cuello blanco, Hinata apretó la sabana blanca al sentir los labios de gaara muy cerca de su pecho y se tenso aun mas mientras el desabrochaba su túnica y la quitaba lentamente, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Gaara al ver la tensión de Hinata se dirigió a su oído:

- No lo evites Hime, yo lo are despacio y delicado para ti, tu eres un ángel que deseo complacer, quiero regresarte al paraíso entre mis brazos.

Ella sintió los labios de el sobre los suyos y se relajo mientras sentía las manos calidad y suaves sobre su piel recién desnuda, la mano de el se dirigió asía su pecho y lo toco suavemente provocando un dulce gemido que ahogo con un beso.

El pantalón de Gaara fue a caer al mismo lugar que el resto de la ropa de Hinata, ahora yacían desnudos bajo la delicada sabana de seda, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa pero los besos de Gaara le daban la seguridad de que todo estaría bien.

Así que se dejo guiar por las calidas caricias de Gaara y al sentirse unidos al fin un pequeño sollozo salio ante el dolor de su primera vez, pero la sensación que le continuo fue magnifica y se llevo todo el rastro del dolor, y tal como se lo había prometido Gaara, había vuelto al paraíso entre sus brazos, quedando ahí los dos juntos por fin.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba mirando a la luna, sentía la sangre fría recorrer por sus venas, era un dolor apenas soportable, era como si un extraño aceite corriera desde su corazón a todo su ser, el mover tan solo un dedo le dolía como si se tratase de una maldición, miro el cielo y deseo tener ahí a Hinata, ella siempre calmaba sus dolencias con tan solo una sonrisa, pero ahora…

Las lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ya que Sasuke le había dicho que lo más probable era que Hinata estuviera muerta, y al ver ahí en esa habitación el cuerpo de ella (el cuerpo humano que tenia en esa época), sus sospechas se habían consumado.

Y ahora sentía en carne propia la muerte de Haku, y no sabían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a ciencia cierta, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar a ciegas.

Naruto golpeo el barandal de mármol y la sangre de su mano comenzó a caer, espesa y pesada, y es que cada vez que mataban a uno de los suyos ese dolor se hacia presente entre ellos los "vampiros".

Sakura veia desde las sombras a su señor y sentía pena por el, sabia que el amaba a Hinata como una hermana a pesar de que ella lo había amado en secreto desde pequeña, y ahora el saberla muerta lo hacia sufrir.

Cuando Sakura volteo su mirada, encontró a Sasuke con un semblante mas seria de lo normal.

Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto sin siquiera mirar a Sakura, no es que no la apreciara pero los asuntos que se traía entre manos ocupaban su mente en ese momento.

- Naruto hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Haku y nos dejo esto.- Sasuke le mostró un medallón en forma de luna.

- ¿y que es eso?- Sasuke lo arrojo al piso.

Al romperse el medallón que al parecer era de cerámica una nube morada salio de ahí y les mostró los últimos momentos de Haku, como Orochimaru lo mato, como Hinata regreso a su cuerpo de "Ángel", pero lo que mas sorprendió a ambos fue el ver a Gaara llevársela en sus brazos.

- Al parecer creo que la esperanza vuelve a brillar.- Sasuke sonrió con superioridad, volvía a tener la fuerza y el dolor de Naruto desapareció.

- Así es querido Nuevo Hokage de Konoha- de las sombras una silueta salia.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- Sakura salio para defender a sus señores pero Sasuke le hizo un ademán de que se retirara.

Hanabi vestía una verde oscuro, mientras que sus cabellos cafés caía sobre sus hombros su piel blanca y sus ojos grises le daban una apariencia ligeramente parecida a Hinata, entre sus manos poseía un libro grueso y gastado de piel.

- Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuugan y estoy aquí por deseo de mi madre, aun en contra de las ordenes de mi padre- la voz de Hanabi era suave y pausada- mi misión es ayudar a mi hermana a restablecer el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad y para eso, en vista de que Tsunade-sama ha muerto, hemos decidido honrarte con el titulo de Hokage… a ti Naruto Uzumaki- de la mano de Hanabi salieron pequeños brillos rojos y azules que rodearon a Naruto- ahora tendrás que liderar a los sobrevivientes de Konoha que se encuentran en esta ciudad y en todo el mundo.

- Y deberás proteger sobre todas las cosas a tu pueblo, aun a costa de tu propia vida- de entre las sombras apareció Yodaime.

Sasuke al verle se arrodillo y de los azulados ojos de Naruto las lagrimas rodaron, pero no eran lagrimas de sangre, eran lagrimas normales.

- Y ahora deberemos encontrar a mi hermana para entregarle el regalo que le manda mi madre.

* * *

Itachi miraba las llamas mientras pasaba entre sus dedos una momeada de plata, según lo que había escuchado un az de luz se había hecho presente cerca de la catedral pero nadie se había encontrado en ese lugar.

De entre las sombras un joven de cabello rojo que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años se acerco.

- Itachi-sama, el líder le llama.

Itachi se levanto camino asía el estudio, pero al pasar por una de las ventanas vio como la luna se blanqueaba, al igual que el cielo.

Sin decir mas corrió asía el estudio y encontró al líder siendo cubierto por un abrazo de Konan.

- Sal de aquí- grito la chica de cabello azul mientras espesas lágrimas de sangre rodaban por sus mejillas.

Pein yacía inconciente sobre el escritorio mientras su cuerpo se encontraba sacudido por una fiebre altísima.

Itachi supo en ese momento que la muerte estaba más cerca del Akatsuki de lo que se esperaban.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: perdon por la demora espero que este capi compense mi tardanza, les agradesco mucho por sus comentarios tratare de actualizar mas lrapido okis, cuidensen y espero sus reviews que me hacen feliz okis.

sayonara


End file.
